Goku's Bad Day
by Goku Man
Summary: This story's about Goku's bad day(I wonder how you could have guessed that)
1. Chapter one

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Goku! Get up now! We're out of food so you have to get up now to go get some!"  
  
"But Chi-Chi, it's only 6:00 in the morn... WHAT?!?!?!? WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"If you want food you better get up now and go to the store!"  
  
Goku wizzes past her and outside. He is still in his bunny pajamas. He starts to fly off.  
  
"GOKU!!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET INTO SOME CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"But i'm hungry!"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"okay"  
  
Goku lands and goes inside. While he is getting changed, he turns on the T.V. to watch the news.  
  
"This just in, all of the food stores across the world have just exploded for no apparent reason."  
  
Goku, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chi-Chi, "WHAT!?!?!?"  
  
"All of the food stores across the country have just exploded! Now I don't have any food! Wait! I just remembered!"  
  
Goku runs over to his bed and reaches under it.  
  
"I have a secret stash of french fries for just such an occasion!"  
  
He pulls out a bag of rotting french fries with maggots on them.  
  
"Cool! They turned green!"  
  
He starts to eat them  
  
"OWW!!!! My tooth hurts. Maybe I should go to the dentist. I guess i'm due for my once every twenty years appointment."  
  
Goku flies off to the dentist.  
  
"Goku, how often do you brush your teeth?"  
  
"Never!" Goku says proudly.  
  
"I can tell. Your teeth are covered with mold and maggots."  
  
"Well, those are from the french fries i was eating."  
  
"Umm, yes Goku, that's very interesting..." Goes into the bathroom and barfs. "Well Goku, you have a cavity on every tooth and they are very deep. I'm going to fill them right now, is that okay?"  
  
"How do you do that?" Goku asks while he munches on some of the maggots that he pried out from between his teeth.  
  
"First, I give you a shot to num..."  
  
"NOO!!!! Not a needle! I don't care if I have a cavity! I don't care if my teeth fall out! Just don't give me a shot!"  
  
"But you get a balloon if you do a good job."  
  
"Balloon?"  
  
"Yes, a balloon. Now stops whining!"  
  
Goku stops whining and gets a big smile on his face.  
  
"YAY!!! I get a balloon! I get a balloon! I get a balloon! I get a balloon! I get a balloon! I get a balloon!..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Can I have the balloon now?"  
  
"Sure Goku. Whatever. Just come over here."  
  
They go to a chair and he gives Goku a balloon.  
  
"Wow! A balloon! I got a balloon! I going to name him Jim and i am going to hug him and squeeze him..."  
  
The balloon pops in Goku's face.  
  
"NOO!!!!!!!!! Jim go boom! WAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Goku goes outside and digs a balloon sized grave.  
  
"I'll never forget you Jim. WAA!!!!"  
  
He drops it in the hole and buries it. He bursts into tears.  
  
"WAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Here Goku her's another balloon. Just stop crying."  
  
"A balloon!"  
  
Goku forgets about his other balloon.  
  
"I got a balloon! I going to name him Jim and i am going to..."  
  
"Don't Goku. Remember what happened last time?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Whatever. Now Goku, you pay attention to the balloon and don't mind the harpoon-sized needle we stick in you arm."  
  
"What? What needle? I don't want to get a shot. NOO!!!..."  
  
They stick the needle in his arm and he goes to sleep.  
  
"I always knew that tranquilizer would come in handy."  
  
Five hours later Goku wakes up.  
  
"What happened? Wait you guys are trying to give me a needle! I don't want a needle!"  
  
Goku flies off with his balloon. When he gets home Chi-Chi is there waiting for him.  
  
"Hi Goku. The doctor called and said that you were a good boy, kinda, and to give you a doggy treat. But he also said that you couldn't eat anything until the fillings dry, so you can't have any food for the rest of the day."  
  
"WAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want my doggy treat!"  
  
End of chapter 1.  
  
A/N: What do U think? I'll continue writing if I get 20 reviews so please review. 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Well, I didn't get 20 reviews but I want to continue writing anyway, so here is the next chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Goku: "I want my doggy treat NOW!"  
Chi-Chi: "Well you're gonna have to wait."  
Goku: "WAA!!!"  
Goku stomps out of the room, lies down on the couch, and sucks his thumb for a while. After sitting there for a while... Suddenly!  
Goku: "I got an idea!"  
Piccolo: Ahh! What a nice day. Nothing can go wrong... Goku! WHY ARE YOU EATING MY ARM?!?!?!  
Goku: Well, since you can regenerate lost limbs, i thought i could eat you and then you would regenerate yourself!  
Piccolo: ...  
Piccolo hits Goku with a large, heavy piece of metal.  
Piccolo: MAYBE THAT WILL TEACH YOU NOT TO EAT YOUR FRIENDS! NOW GO AWAY!  
Goku: ...Can I at least finish eating your arm before i go?  
Piccolo: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! JUST GO!!!  
Goku: Ok already!  
Goku starts to fly off and then crashes into a tree. He falls to the ground unconscious.  
Piccolo: What an idiot!  
An hour later Goku wakes up. He has lost his memory.  
Goku: Where am I?  
Goku wanders around for awhile until he found a big building. (Capsule Corp.)  
Goku: WOW! BIG!  
Goku wanders inside.  
Bulma: Oh, hi Goku!  
Goku walks right by her and into the kitchen.  
Goku: I smell food.  
Vegeta: Get out of here Kakarrot!  
Goku turns around and notices Vegeta.  
Goku: Big Asparagus!  
Goku goes over and starts to bite at Vegeta's hair.  
Vegeta: Get off of me Kakarrot!  
Bulma hears Vegeta yelling at comes into the kitchen.  
Goku: AHH! TALKING ASPARIGUS!!!!!!!!!  
Bulma/Vegeta: ...   
End of Chapter 2  
I hope you liked this. I'll try to think of more. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter 3  
  
Goku runs screaming out of the house.  
  
Goku: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!! TALKING ASPARIGUS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!  
  
The people of West City hear Goku and start to scream.  
  
Person 1: AHH!!!!!!! HELP US!!!!!!!  
  
Person 2: I ALWAYS KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!! GOOD THING I PREPARED A TALKING ASPARIGUS-PROOF SHELTER!!!!!!  
  
All the people hear him and start attacking him.  
  
Person 3: LET ME IN!!!!!!!  
  
Person 4: NO LET ME IN!!!  
  
Person 5: YOU'RE ALL WRONG! HE'S GONNA LET ME IN!  
  
A big fight breaks out in the middle of the city.  
  
Vegeta looks out his window and sees the big fight.  
  
Vegeta: SHUT UP!  
  
Vegeta shoots a HUGE ki blast at them. Half the city blows up.  
  
Vegeta: Now maybe i can have some peace.  
  
Back to Goku  
  
Goku wanders around some more until he finds his house.  
  
Goku: I'm SOOO hungry!  
  
Chi-Chi: Oh hi Goku. How are you?  
  
Goku: Who's Goku? Who are you?  
  
Chi-Chi: You don't remember me! WAA!  
  
Chi-Chi gets so mad and upset at Goku that she hits him on the head with a frying pan.  
  
Goku: I feel dizzy...  
  
Goku falls over on the floor. Chi-Chi runs out of the room crying.  
  
Chi-Chi: Well i guess there's one good thing that came out of all this. I don't have to cook the secret stash of food that i've been hiding for his dinner.  
  
hearing the word food, Goku sits up and runs inside.  
  
Goku: FOOD! FOOD! HEY PERSON SITTING OVER THERE! DID YOU SAY THE WORD FOOD?  
  
Chi-Chi: Umm yes and you will only get it if you promise to let Gohan never fight again.  
  
Goku: Who's Gohan?  
  
Chi-Chi: ... GET OUT OF HERE YOU BUM! HOW DARE YOU! NOT EVEN REMEMBERING YOUR OWN SON! SHAME ON YOU!  
  
Goku: I don't wanna leave! This place has food and i'm hungry!  
  
Chi-Chi: GET OUT!  
  
Chi-Chi grabs a baseball bat from out of nowhere and hits Goku with it. The hit was so hard that he goes flying across the universe to Namek. When he lands he crashes into a tree. Goku stands up and looks around...  
  
Goku: AHH!!! MORE TALKING ASPARIGUS!!! (aka. the namekians)  
  
Goku starts to fly off then crashes into another tree.  
  
Goku: Why do i keep crashing into things?  
  
Goku starts to fly off again. He successfully takes off without crashing into a tree. He crashes into a rock instead.  
  
Goku: Owies!  
  
Namekians: …  
  
Goku goes unconscious.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
Goku wakes up in a Namekian hospital.  
  
Goku: Where am I…  
  
Goku notices an IV needle in his arm.  
  
Goku: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku runs out of the hospital with the IV still lodged in his arm.  
  
Goku: AHH! HELP! NEEDLE! HELP! NOO! AHH! OWW! PAIN! NOO!  
  
A Namekian: SHUT UP!  
  
The Namekian hits Goku on the head with a large, heavy piece of metal.  
  
The force of the hit makes Goku yet again go flying across the universe. He lands on a deserted planet with a lot of fruit trees.  
  
Goku: FOOD!  
  
Goku goes to a tree, climbs it and tries to get a fruit. He falls and hits his head.  
  
Goku: Owies!  
  
Goku climbs the tree and grabs a fruit. He puts it is his mouth.  
  
Goku: OWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku then realizes that he was eating a rock.  
  
Goku: That's strange…  
  
Goku looks over at the 'tree' and realizes that it was also a rock.  
  
Goku: Hmm. must have been a mirage. Oh well. I'll just walk around until I find some food.  
  
He walks around the planet countless times and does not find any food.  
  
Goku: AHH!! THERE'S NOTHING HERE!!!! NOO!!!  
  
Goku lies down and sucks his thumb for a while hoping he'll think of something to get him off the planet. He doesn't. He dies a miserable death.  
  
Back on Earth.  
  
Vegeta: I HATE Kakarott! He went into MY house and tried to eat ME! Wait a minute… I can't sense Kakarott's Life Force anymore. That means he's DEAD!!! YAY!  
  
Vegeta grabs a reclining chair from out of nowhere and lies down in it.  
  
Vegeta: ahh… finally rid of Kakarott.  
  
Bulma: Why are you so happy and calm all of a sudden?  
  
Vegeta: Because Kakarott is dead.  
  
Bulma: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Vegeta: Yes?  
  
Bulma: Goku's died and you didn't tell me?  
  
Vegeta: so…  
  
Bulma: This is great! He's finally gone! YAY!  
  
Vegeta: …  
  
Bulma: I'm gonna throw a big party to celebrate!  
  
Vegeta: Will it have a lot of food?  
  
Bulma: Yes!  
  
Vegeta: Then count me in!  
  
Two hours later they have the party.  
  
Chi-Chi: Finally! That idiot is gone!  
  
Gohan: I know! Isn't it great! Goku is dead!  
  
Goten: WAA! I don't want my daddy to be dead!  
  
Everyone stops and stares at Goten.  
  
Goten: Uhh, guys, you're creeping me out.  
  
Vegeta: Kill him!  
  
Everyone else:YEAH! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!  
  
Vegeta shoots a huge ki blast at Goten. Goten blows up.  
  
Everyone: YAY! TWO ANNOYING PEOPLE DIED TODAY!  
  
The rest of the party goes well. And the world is finally happy.  
  
The End 


End file.
